minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Guerrilla Warfare
Guerrilla Warfare is a professional minecraft wrestling faction, composed of OmegaIsAWrestler, RagingRich, Bdubzz, iTacoTaco, and DobbyMXW. This faction is most known for their leader's NGPW Heavyweight Championship reign and involvement in the first ever Last Gasp main event. Also known for NGPW Tag Team Championship reign and NGPW Jr. Heavyweight reign. Guerrilla Warfare are under contract with NGPW. History Formation'' (September 2019)'' Omega versed Tree for the NGPW Undisputed Championship, where then new faction members would get involved, helping Omega win, and usher in a new era for NGPW. G1 Climax Betrayal'' (November 2019)'' Milky would verse Kong in the first ever NGPW G1 Climax finals winning the chance to verse then faction member Omega for the NGPW Heavyweight Championship. Omega would come down with the other members to congratulate Milky but then Omega would lift Milky to hit Newsbreaker. Omega yelled at the others, "I am the reason for this faction, he was using us." Omega then paused, then Rich, Bdubzz, Taco, and Dobby would beat down Milky to take sides with Omega leading into Last Gasp. Last Gasp'' (December 2019)'' At NGPW Last Gasp, Guerilla Warfare would win two out of their three matches. Rich, Bdubzz and Taco would beat Frost, Jacob and Harsh for LCDT. Dobby would lose against Pico, losing his NGPW Jr. Heavyweight Championship. Then Omega would prevail in the main event of Last Gasp beating former leader Milky, retaining the NGPW Heavyweight Championship. Road to Locked N' Loaded II'' (January 2020 - February 2020)'' Weeks leading to New Awakening In Osaka, Omega would give Milky a rematch to prove he can actually be the usher of this new era, while Milky looked to destroy what he created. While Raging Machinery had to legitimize the NGPW Tag Team Championships in a questionable triple threat tag between Sanguine's Steve and Tree and LDCT's Cold Hard Cash. At NGPW New Awakening in Osaka, Raging Machinery, instead of dominating, retained by smart ring work, after Bdubzz tag in right as Steve and Tree were about to win, stealing the victory in a triple threat tag that fans actually enjoyed. However, in the main event, Omega, after interferes from Guerrilla Warfare members, would lose his title to the former leader of the faction itself. In which Omega got his first five star match. Weeks leading to Locked N' Loaded, Guerrilla Warfare looked to bounce back from Omega's defeat. Omega, after his loss, would take some time to recover and think about strategy. During this time, Raging Machinery would tear up their opponents in matches making them tap out to their deadly Out Of Commission. On the second week, Omega would return to attack Malky and prepare for their rematch in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls match for the NGPW Heavyweight Championship. Dobby will look to defy his own loss himself against Pico. Then Raging Machinery and Steve and Tree would be announced in a huge tag team match for Locked N' Loaded. On the final week, Dobby would gain a rematch against Pico for the NGPW Jr. Heavyweight Championship, Raging Machinery and Omega would challenge Milky and Sanguine's Steve and Tree, with Guerrilla Warfare getting the victory, then after the match, a massive brawl would commence against all three factions with Kenah standing tall with his LDCT's brothers. At Locked N' Loaded II, Raging Machinery lost their tag titles to Steve and Tree. Omega would lose his grudge match against Milky. Finally, in the rumble, Rich proved might and reliesceny, while Omega and Bdubzz proved teamwork, however, no Guerrilla Warfare member was successful in winning. In Wrestling Tag Team Finishing Moves * Double Flapjack Into Tacutter (Rich, Bdubzz, Taco) * Compactor (Flapjack into Codebreaker) (Rich, Bdubzz) * Final Dream (Electric Chair / Tacutter) (Omega, Taco) Nicknames * The Anti-Hero (Omega) * Rich Bad Guy / The Enemy (Rich) * Master Of The Dropkick / The Machine (Bdubzz) * The Thronetaker (Taco) * King Of Xtreme (Dobby) Past Members * Milky Championships and Accomplishments Dave Milkster Reviews * 5 Star Match - Milky vs Kong at NGPW G1 Climax Finals. * 5 Star Match - Omega vs Milky at NGPW New Awakening in Osaka. * 5 Star Match - Omega vs Milky at NGPW Locked N' Loaded II. NGPW * NGPW Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) -- Omega * NGPW Jr. Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) -- Dobby * NGPW Tag Team Championships (1 Time, Inaugural) -- Rich & Bdubzz * G1 Climax 2019 -- Milky EPW * MXW Indie Tag Team Championships (2 Time) -- Rich & Bdubzz, Omega & Taco